Young Justice: A Demon's Awakening
by Animelover5234
Summary: Raven is one of the heroines of Jump City and a Teen Titan. But after a fight with an enemy, her friends mysteriously disappear and Raven is welcomed into the Young Justice League. As Raven develops feelings for the young Man of Steel, her darkest fears come back and threaten her and everyone around her. Will she be able to fight the darkness or will the demon inside become free?
1. Chapter 1

_**YOUNG JUSTICE: A DEMON'S AWAKENING**_

_**What up, guys? Another new story? Of course it is! So this one is from one of my favorite TV series of all time: Young Justice! However, I really enjoyed the first season. The Young Justice: Invasion wasn't bad but it got confusing and really sad after a while, but anyways this contains a new character to the team and one we should all know from another TV show! The one, the only, RACHEL ROTH! (aka Raven)**_

_**I love Raven and her powers so much so I decided, what the heck? Add her to the team! And this is a Raven/ Superboy story because I think that they would connect better than M'gann and Conner, not that I don't love M'gann but they just didn't click to me. Conner and Rachel both have dad issues and they're both hybrids so it just makes more sense to me.**_

_**Anyways, I hope it goes well and this story takes place after the episode when Artemis joins the team, so it's basically episode 7 'Denial' when she comes in. And now without further ado, here's the first chapter!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE**_

_**(Mount Justice: August 19, 19:39 EDT)**_

"Initiate, combat training." The Computer system said as Aqualad and Superboy prepared to do their training exercise. Aqualad and Superboy circled each other slowly, anticipating who would give the first move. A shirtless Superboy looked carefully at Aqualad and tried to determine his tactic.

"3, 2, 1" the Computer said and then the two charged at one another. Aqualad and Superboy threw good punches and kicks and were able to deflect each other's moves; however they also earned the gazes of both M'gann and Artemis. Artemis kept her eyes on Superboy as she definitely let it be known that she wanted him. M'gann felt the same but she tried to be more subtle with her admiration for the young man.

"Kaldur's nice, don't ya think?" Artemis suggested. "Handsome, commanding, you should totally ask him out" she said. In the back of her mind, she really hoped M'gann would.

"He's like a big brother to me, but you know who would make the cutest couple? You and Wally" M'gann offered. Both girls looked at their teammate and Artemis inwardly cringed.

"You're so full of passion and he's so full of….uh…of"

"it?" Artemis completed for her which caused both girls to laugh.

Superboy and Aqualad had each other in headlocks before Superboy knocked Kaldur's heel, allowing him to throw the Atlantean boy over his shoulder and onto the ground.

"Failed, Aqualad" the Computer said. Superboy smirked and then dusted off his hands. "Black Canary taught me that" he said and then helped his comrade up. Red Tornado spiraled on down to the ground floor and Kid Flash immediately got excited and raced to him.

"Do you have a mission for us?" he asked

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility" Red Tornado replied.

"Yea well, the Batman's with the Robin doing the whole dynamic duo thing in Gotham, but-"

"Recognized: Black Canary, 1-3" the Computer said as the heroine stepped through the Zeta-Tubes. Wally raced over to her in hopes that she had something for them.

"Hey! Black Canary, you got anything for us?!" he asked hopefully.

"As a matter of fact, I do" she said with a small smirk.

"YES!" Wally said excitedly. The other members of the Young Justice League joined around Black Canary to hear the mission.

"So when do we leave?" Wally asked

"You're not leaving,…..yet anyways. Your first mission is coming to you" she said just as the Zeta-Tubes glowed again.

"Recognized: Green Lantern Hal Jordan, 0-5. Recognized: Raven, A-1-4" the Computer said as Green Lantern Hal Jordan entered the Cave along with a hooded person alongside him. The Team was confused as to who this person was and Wally was the first to open his mouth.

"Umm where's the mission?" he asked, searching.

Hal chuckled. "She's right here, Wally." Hal said, gesturing towards the hooded girl. Wally quirked an eyebrow and moved towards her, almost inspecting her.

"Are you done with your examination?" the girl asked, her eyes opening and showing her amethyst colored from under her indigo colored hood. Her cape opened up and revealed her shapely form where she wore a black leotard with grey leggings and indigo colored boots to match her cape. Her circular red jewel set was around her waist and had matching gems on the back of her hands and in between but slightly above her chest.

"You look familiar…" Wally said and then grinned when he remembered.

"I remember know! You're Raven from the Teen Titans!" he said.

"The Teen what?" Artemis asked

"The Teen Titans. They're a group of teenagers who fight crime and lemme tell ya, they can definitely kick some ass." Wally explained with a grin.

Raven cracked a small smile.

"How do you know that, Wally?" Kaldur asked

Wally grinned. "They made me an honorary member" he said proudly.

"Raven is to be your new teammate" Black Canary said.

"Another new team member? How many are we gonna have?" Superboy said sarcastically. Raven looked over to where that voice had come from and her eyes widened a little when she saw the handsome, shirtless young man that had a shocking resemblance to the Man of Steel. Superboy caught the girl's gaze and didn't break it until she looked away.

"Wait, what about your team? Don't they need you?" Wally asked. Raven frowned and looked away from the Kid Flash and Hal answered his question.

"That's why she's here, Wally." He said and then looked towards the whole team. "The Teen Titans are missing."

"What happened to them?" M'gann asked

"We were fighting one of enemies, named Cinderblock and we were winning until some vortex appeared out of nowhere and…." Raven swallowed thickly and then continued, "I don't know where they are. I searched through so many dimensions and still, I found no sign of them." She stated.

"Raven and I crossed paths and she relayed the story to me and I offered her a home." Hal stated. "She'll be staying here until we can locate her team." He said and placed a comforting hand on Raven's shoulder.

Wally was once again the first to respond. "Well then Raven, welcome to my Team!" he said and moved her towards his friends.

Kaldur came up to her and gave a small smile. "It's nice to meet you. I am Kaldur'ahm. You can call me Aqualad, if you'd prefer that." He said politely. Raven returned his small smile

"I'm M'gann, but you can call me by my human name Megan." The red haired Martian girl said smiling. Raven nodded and saw a blonde girl come to her next.

"I'm Artemis. I'm new to the team too so you're not alone." She said. Raven glanced at the shirtless boy a little bit behind Artemis and waited for him to tell his name but all he did was look at her and then walk away. Raven was confused at his behavior as she could feel his emotions emanating off of him, one of which was anger. What had she done to piss him off? **'Great. Already I'm pissing people off. Whatever.' **She thought before M'gann spoke again.

"That's Superboy. He's…not really a people person." She said apologetically. Raven just nodded and glanced around at the Cave.

"Well, I better get going now. Raven, will you be okay?" Hal asked the cloaked girl.

"Yes, thank you Hal." She said with gratefulness and nodded to him which he returned before he left.

"Now then, here's your second mission." Black Canary said and gestured towards Red Tornado who uploaded a file onto the screen of an elderly man. Superboy returned a moment later with a shirt on, but didn't come near Raven.

"This is Kent Nelson, a friend. He is 106 years old." Red Tornado said

"Guy doesn't look like a day over 90" Wally whispered to Artemis.

"And he has been missing for 23 days. Kent was a charter member of the Justice Society, the precursor to your mentors' Justice League." He said

"Of course, Nelson was Earth's sorcerer supreme. He was Doctor Fate!" Aqualad revealed.

Kid Flash scoffed. "More like Doctor Fake" he snorted

"Kent may simply be on one of his walkabouts, but he is caretaker to the Helmet of Fate. The source of the doctor's mystic might and it is unwise to leave such power unguarded." Red Tornado finished. Raven looked at her new team members to see what they thought about this.

"He is like the great sorcerer of the priests and priestesses of Mars. I would be honored to help find him." M'gann said.

"Me too!" Wally said quickly. Raven raised an eyebrow at him as she read his emotions and could feel a flirtatious emotion emanating from him.

"So honored, I can barely stand it. It rocks" he added. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Take this. It is the key to the Tower of Fate" Red Tornado said as he handed the key to Aqualad.

Wally quirked an eyebrow at Miss Martian. "What are the chances that we're both into the mystic arts?" he said.

"Is she coming with us?" Superboy asked with some distaste.

Raven's eyebrows furrowed as she turned to Superboy with a small scowl on her face. "**She** has a name and would prefer if you called her by it, unless that's too much to ask for." She retorted and then crossed her arms across her chest.Superboy raised an eyebrow at her comment but didn't apologize or reply to what she said. The rest of his team was waiting for him to get angry and say something mean to her, but no words were exchanged.

"Oookay then, let's get going!" Wally said. The Team headed for the Zeta-Tubes but Raven stopped and looked back at Black Canary and Red Tornado.

"You'll be fine, Raven. The Team is very lucky to have you." Black Canary said

"Yeah, but already I'm getting off to a rocky start with one of them." She mumbled.

Dinah smiled at the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Superboy will come around. He's….going through some tough situations at the moment." She said. Raven quirked an eyebrow for she wished to know what was troubling the young hero but decided not to press for answers. He may tell her…..in due time. And with one more glance, Raven went over to her new Team and exited the Cave with them to go on her first mission with the Young Justice League.

_**Like it? Love it? Let me know how I did guys.**_

_**~Animelover5234~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Another new chapter is coming your way guys and here it is!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE**_

* * *

_**(On Bio-Ship)**_

"So Wally, when did you first realize your honest affinity for sorcery?" Artemis asked with a smirk. Everyone, including Raven, knew that he didn't care about sorcery like M'gann did and Artemis wanted to see how far he could dig this grave.

"Well, uh, I don't like to brag uh…before I became Kid Flash, I seriously considered becoming a wizard myself" he said with a cocky smile. Both Artemis and Aqualad rolled their eyes. Raven sat with her arms crossed near Wally, only keeping to herself and looking out towards the horizon. Wally looked back to check on her and smiled sympathetically.

"We'll find them, Raven. I know they're out there." He said. She didn't even look at him or respond to his statement for that matter. Wally shrugged and went back to gazing at M'gann. Superboy glanced at Raven and saw her looking at towards the wide view of the window. He felt bad about offending her earlier with his remark. He was still angry over the fact that Superman refused to be his mentor and to see him personally, but it wasn't right to take it out on Raven, especially since she just got here.

"We've reached Tornado's coordinates" M'gann said, "But-"

"Nothing's there" Superboy interjected.

"Take us down" Kaldur said as M'gann landed the ship onto the ground floor. Everyone exited the ship but still saw nothing. Wally ran a whole perimeter around the area but couldn't find any trace of where Mr. Nelson was.

"Nothing. This isn't simple camouflage" he said as he returned.

"So what do you think? Adaptive micro-octal electronics combined with bay shifting?" Artemis suggested

"Absolutely….." Wally started until M'gann came in. "Not! Clearly mystic powers are at work here" he covered up. Raven sighed and placed a hand over her face.

"This is so stupid" she mumbled against her hand. Wally couldn't hear what she said but Superboy and Aqualad did, which make them crack smiles at her annoyance.

Kaldur pulled out the key that Tornado had given them and looked at it carefully. "A test of faith" he said and moved forward. "Stand behind me" he said and then placed the key into an invisible door which uncovered the invisible veil and let the tower be shown. Kaldur opened the door and everyone went inside the ancient tower, hoping to find something, but then the door closed on them and disappeared.

"Umm, where'd the door go?" Superboy asked. And then a spirit, Kent Nelson's spirit appeared before them.

"Greetings. You have entered with a key but the tower does not recognize you. Please state your purpose and intent." He said. No one spoke up, well that is until Wally, as usual, had to open his mouth.

"We are true believers. Here to find Doctor Fate" he said. Kent's spirit raised an eyebrow and then before they knew it the floor trembled and then collapsed underneath their feet, sending them all falling towards a pit of hot lava. Everyone was free falling fast towards what seemed to be their death, but M'gann was able to catch Wally from her flight ability. Artemis shot a rope out from her gun and caught Kaldur, but Superboy kept falling. Raven gasped and then shot down towards him, grabbing him by his armpits just in time before he fell in. Superboy panted and looked up at the girl.

"Thanks" he said with some breathlessness.

Raven closed her eyes. "Don't mention it" she replied and right then, Superboy's boots fell off his feet and into the lava. He sighed.

"Those were my favorite boots. This Nelson guy better be worth it." He grumbled. Raven had to stifle a giggle but then gasped as she saw M'gann and Wally slowly getting closer to the lava.

"I'm having trouble" M'gann gasped as she sank lower from the intense heat. "Maintaining altitude; I'm so hot" she said and wiped her sweaty forehead as she panted from the heat.

"You certainly are" Wally added

"Wally!" Artemis said

"Hey! I'm inches above sizzling death so I'm entitled to speak my mind!" he argued.

Aqualad panted softly and wiped his sweaty forehead as well. "My physiology and M'gann's are susceptible to extreme heat. We must climb out quickly" he urged. M'gann and Wally sunk further to the boiling lava. Raven was ready to help her but M'gann remembered the previous question.

"Hello, Megan" she said weakly and tapped her head. "We never truly answered….the question. Red Tornado sent us…to see if Mr. Nelson…..and the helmet…..were safe." She answered and just as those words left her mouth, a pavement closed over the lava, concealing it and allowed the Young Justice League to land on the platform safely.

Wally helped M'gann to stand up now that her strength had returned. "Don't worry Mega-licious, I got ya" he said, but finally Artemis had seen and heard enough

"Enough!" she yelled and pushed him against the rock hard wall. "Your little 'impress Megan at all costs game' nearly got us all barbecued!" she yelled

"When did this become my fault?" he yelled back

"When you lied to that whatever it was and called yourself a true believer" she revealed. M'gann was unimpressed. "Wally, you don't believe?" she asked. Raven sighed and folded her arms across her chest. **'This ought to be good'** she thought cynically.

"Fine! Fine! I lied about believing in magic! But magic is the real lie, a major load!" he said and crossed his arms, looking away from his Team. Raven raised an eyebrow at him and felt more offended by that remark than Superboy's earlier because she practiced magic and though sometimes she regretted having her powers, they were a part of her and on so many occasions she used them for good.

"Wally, I studied for a year at the Conservatory of Sorcery at Atlantis. The mystic arts created the skin icons that power my water-bearers" Aqualad interjected.

"Dude, if you've ever heard of bio-electricity? And besides in primitive cultures, fire was once considered magical too! Today it's all just a bunch of tricks" Wally dismissed.

"You're pretty close-minded for a guy who can break the sound barrier in his sneakers" Artemis added in. Raven growled and then moved forward.

"Alright, that's it. Look Wally, I honestly don't care if you even believe magic is real or not, but what I do care is you calling what my powers originate from 'a major load'. If you knew anything about the spiritual arts then you wouldn't disrespect it, so don't open your mouth and say ignorant comments like that about something you don't know because it only makes you look even more like a fool then you've already shown yourself to be" she said and walked away to where Aqualad was with a little temper. Superboy quirked a small smile at her temper. Artemis wanted to laugh so hard while M'gann was shocked but wanted to laugh too. Wally was really shocked.

"Look, I'm just saying that something like science is reasonable. Everything has a logical answer" he argued.

"Let us test that theory" Aqualad said and tapped the platform, causing it to rumble and then he pulled it open easily, with snow flowing out.

"It's snowing!" M'gann said

"Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" Artemis asked with a smirk.

Everyone jumped out through the platform and landed in a cold mountain area just as the door closed.

"Well?" Artemis asked

"Ever hear a string theory? We're in a pocket dimension" he stated and Artemis growled.

"What's that?" Raven said and pointed to what seemed to be a floating cane.

"Oh, maybe it's Nelson's magic wand" Wally said sarcastically and raced to the cane just as Artemis did.

"I got it" they said in unison and then it began to glow.

"I can't let go" they said in unison again and then floated into the air and disappeared.

The four remaining teens walked around a bit to find some way to find Kid Flash and Artemis and then a new door opened and seemed to welcome them to it.

"Hope this isn't a trap" Raven muttered.

"Could be. Or just a mystic door opening to another part of Fate'a castle" Superboy said

"You believe in magic?" she asked

Superboy scoffed. "I was created as a clone to one of the greatest heroes of all time who happens to have heat vision, flight, frost breath, super strength, invulnerability and who also happens to an alien. Science really didn't have a role in that so that's the closest to magic that I believe in" he answered truthfully. Raven shrugged. "Fair enough."

* * *

Wally and Artemis landed on a staircase and noticed the former Dr. Fate, Abra Kadabra and Klarion farther away from them.

"Abra Kadabra!" Wally said just as the wand glowed again.

"Well look at that" Kent said smirking and then levitated to the cane. The ropes around his wrists melted away as he held his cane and then opened an elevator door for him Artemis and Wally.

"In here!" he said as they entered.

"No, no, no! I want that helmet! I want it! I want it! I want it!" Klarion whined angrily and struck the door with his powers but it had no effect.

The elevator door seemed to take them farther and farther down and to pass time, Mr. Nelson introduced himself.

"I'm Kent Nelson, by the way"

"No duh" Wally muttered. Artemis elbowed him in the gut.

"I'm Artemis. Miss Manners here is Wally" she pointed out.

"Well Artemis, we're up against an opponent with tremendous mystic power" Nelson said

"Abra Kadabra?" Wally scoffed. "Flash proved that he uses futuristic technology to simulate magic. Guy's all show and no biz"

"Right you are" Nelson said smiling.

"He is?" Artemis said shocked. Abra is a charlatan but Klarion the Witch Boy, the kid with the cat, is an actual Lord of Chaos. The ultimate enemy of a Lord of Order, like Dr. Fate."

"Right, you're a Lord of Order" Wally said with skepticism.

"Oh no, not me. I'm just an old coat Fate used to put on. Until my wife Inza convinced me there could be more to life." He said. Nelson took out a pocket watch from his suit and smiled at the picture inside of it.

"Ahh, she was a real pistol, that Inza." Nelson quickly closed the pocket watch.

"Any who, Klarion's after the helmet and if he gets his sticky little mitts on it, he'll turn the planet into his own personal playground. A pandemonium." He said. The elevator door opened and led them to a staircase towards a giant bell which they walked to. Another door from above opened and Superboy and Aqualad fell through while Raven and Miss Martian levitated inside.

"Friends of yours?" Nelson asked. Suddenly, a lightning bolt was shot towards him and Wally from Abra Kadabra.

"Friends of yours?" Wally retorted and moved Nelson out of the way. Another bolt was shot towards the Team but everyone dodged it. Kent hit the bell with his cane and caused it to ring and glow from the impact. Klarion floated up to the bell with his demonic cat in his arms towards where Wally and Kent were. Wally and Kent went through the bell just as Klarion did at the same time and Raven caught notice of this. The Team tried to fight off Abra's bolt but they were powerful. One bolt was directed at Raven and her eyes glowed pitch black as did small orbs of black glowed around her hands.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" she chanted and transported herself to where Nelson and Wally were with Klarion. Wally looked up and saw a big black Raven appear and out came his new teammate.

"Raven, how'd you get here?" he asked. She only gave him a long look which made Nelson chuckle.

"Magic, boy" he answered for her and Wally groaned. Raven saw the Helmet of Fate levitating in the air right before Klarion shot a red fire bolt to Nelson which singed his heart. He cried out in pain and fell back against Wally.

"Mr. Nelson!" he said and caught him. Nelson tried to stand up straight and held his wounded heart while he chanted a spell in backwards before Klarion unleashed another bolt. A gold force-field bubble appeared and protected the three of them from Klarion onslaught.

"NO!" he screamed and attacked them fiercely.

"Not bad for a former Dr. Fake, eh kid?" Nelson said weakly and then collapsed into Wally's arms. Raven floated down next to Wally and touched Nelson's head.

"Klarion's burned his magic…and his heart. It's too damaged to repair" she said sadly. Nelson wheezed.

"The bubble will not hold forever…..I can't make it stronger, but it'll give you enough time to…..to do what….you need to do." He said and wheezed again.

"I have no idea of what I need to do!"

"Have faith. Do what you can't explain…..believein what…you can no longer…deny….." and those were the last words before Nelson's breath faded away. He dropped his pocket watch from out of his hand as his last breath was taken and there was no more after it.

Raven averted her eyes and closed them as the former Dr. Fate died right before them. Wally refused to accept this and tried to give life-saving pumps to his chest, trying to resuscitate him, but it was all futile.

"28, 29, 30! Come on" Wally urged as Klarion continued to fire at them. The golden bubble started to crack from the massive attacks and Klarion was getting angrier by the minute.

"I want that helmet and I want it now!" he yelled. Wally stopped his procedure and looked down at him as Raven did, but then Miss Martian's voice echoed in their minds.

'_Wally, Raven we're in trouble! Tell Kent we need Dr. Fate!'_ she urged telepathically before Abra concealed her in a lightning cage just as he did with the others. Her telepathy was cut off and the two realized that they were left.

"Wally, it's just us now" Raven said as she noticed the cracks getting bigger. "And this bubble can't hold us for much longer." Klarion growled at his weak attacks and summoned an even darker power that emanated from a red fire ring on the ground and made his hands lite up on fire. The red power transformed into giant red claws and latched onto the bubble fiercely trying to pry it open. The claws were getting closer and Raven's hand glowed in a black orb again as she used her dark magic to create a second bubble around them.

"Wally, hurry! I can't hold this off!" she said and struggled against Klarion's power. Looking at Kent's now deceased body, something sparked inside of Wally and without further hesitation, he grabbed the helmet of Fate.

"Hey dumb kid!" Klarion called. "You put that on and you may never get it off!" he warned and ripped Raven's and the golden bubble's shield apart. Wally then put the helmet on right before he was enveloped into a red fire by Klarion. Raven was knocked out of the way but her eyes widened when she saw Wally being enveloped in the flames.

"WALLY!" she screamed in horror.

* * *

_**(Inside the helmet)**_

* * *

'_Okay, okay, no problem. I'm not here, I'm just….delusional'_

'_Still don't believe? Seriously kid, how'd you get so bull-headed in 15 short years?'_

'_But…but you're…you're'_

'_Yep, I know, but don't feel bad. Soon as this little brouhaha is over, my spirit will ascend. And I will be reunited with my beloved Inza'_

'_Uh…oh…okay'_

'_Wait! Does that mean I'm-'_

'_No, you're alive, but your soul no longer controls your body. See, we're inside the helmet. You put it on and my soul got sucked in. Probably because there's been so many years serving its Master'_

'_Master?'_

'_Nabu. The real Dr. Fate. One of them Lords of Order I told you about. He's the guy controlling your body now. Wanna watch?'_

* * *

_**(Back on rooftop)**_

"Wally?" Raven called to him again but there was no answer. She turned her head to see a red flame heading towards her and Nabu sent a golden key shield to block the attack. Raven then realized that it wasn't Wally controlling his body, it was Nabu. She levitated next to him which caused him to look at her.

"Are you unharmed?" he asked, his voice a mixture of Nabu's and Wally's.

"Y-Yes….thank you" she said in amazement. Klarion growled and sent another bolt to them and Raven hand glowed black as she held it out in front of them, making another shield from Klarion who was getting more frustrated.

"Give it up, Nabu! Order went out of style in the 20th century!" he remarked.

"This battle is pointless! You sought to take the helmet before it gained a host, but you are too late." He said

"Shut it, you old fart!" Klarion sneered. He used his power to bring up earth and crush both Nabu and Raven. Nabu seemed destroyed but his symbol appeared and broke through. Raven's hands glowed black as her eyes did once again as she chanted her own spell.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" she chanted and sliced the tunnel of dirt in half, making it dissipate.

Nabu looked at her and nodded with her. Side-by-side, yellow and black light emanated from their hands.

"Brat!" they both said and shot their power towards Klarion together. He screamed from the impact and then dissolved in the air but then reappeared again behind them both. Klarion shot another red fire bolt to them and sizzled Nabu and Raven.

* * *

'_Ahh! What gives?'_

'_Well, it is your body'_

'_Then let me control it. With Fate's power and my speed-'_

'_Sorry kid, it doesn't work that way. But you can see why I haven't put on the helmet in 65 years'_

'_And if Fate loses this fight?'_

'_You see Inza before I do'_

'_What about Raven? She needs my help!'_

'_She seems fine to me'_

'_She's not a master magician you know'_

'_Yes, but she's definitely just as powerful as Fate. Maybe even more'_

* * *

Raven fell to the ground as did Fate and they both got up just in time before Klarion sent more of his dark magic to destroy them.

Raven directed her hand to a broken off piece of debris and made it levitate, sending it towards Klarion but he dodged it and laughed.

"Hey witch, don't even try fighting with the big dogs like me and Nabu, you'll only get hurt" he sneered. Raven gritted her teeth and sent constructed a black hammer and slammed it down on Klarion.

"Don't EVER call me a witch!" she growled. A red knife split through her hammer and out came Klarion grinning as devilishly as ever.

"I don't have to listen to you, witch!" he said grinning and fired directly at her. Another black shield appeared by her power but broke from the intense impact of Klarion's force, causing her to fly backwards to the far edge of the roof. Nabu was deflecting Klarion's attacks but was still struggling to protect himself as well. Nabu yelled out in pain as Klarion shot him the back and had him flying backwards next to Raven. The witch boy grinned and fired little fire bullets to them both, but Nabu protected them with his shield but it broke apart once again.

"He's so strong" Raven said and then flew up with Nabu to avoid Klarion's fire-breathing attack.

"I know. We must-" Nabu was interrupted as Klarion grabbed Raven and sealed her mouth, arms, legs and wrist, with a red binding and she crashed onto the hard ground.

* * *

'_RAVEN!'_

'_Oh dear…'_

'_Oh dear? Is that all you can say? She's literally having her ass handed to her and that's all you can say?!'_

'_Oh my?'_

* * *

A massive fire shot upwards and hit Nabu in the gut and made him fall to the ground as well.

"You're out of practice, Nabu and that pathetic host body, zero affinity for the mystic arts" the witch boy said and raised a dark cloud in the sky with a dark thunder and lightning hovering over them. Raven looked up and gasped as the lightning headed for them both. Nabu used his power and shielded them. He closed his eyes and then opened as his shield became colorful, as if it was gaining power.

"Ooooh, rainbow power." Klarion mocked just as his cat meowed.

"I am paying attention, you stupid cat!" he retorted. The cat growled again at Klarion who scowled.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm winning!" Klarion pointed out. And just as he said that, Nabu's eyes narrowed and his chest glowed as he made Klarion's lightning and his bubble explode. Nabu released Raven from her bindings and helped her up. A circle of yellow fire surrounded the two of them and Klarion was a little nervous now.

"It is difficult for a Lord of Order or Chaos to maintain a presence on a physical plane" Nabu/ Wally insulted. Klarion's face grew into one of complete and utter fury and a red aura flamed around him at his anger. In his rage, Klarion shot huge fireballs towards Nabu and Raven who flew up and dodged them.

"I am bound to the helmet and use a human host" he stated and shot a yellow fireball at Klarion who summoned an earth wall to block it.

"But that it not your way" Nabu continued.

"You're babbling, Nabu!" Klarion yelled angrily.

"Am I?" Nabu said. Raven gained her power as well and shot at the cat with Nabu causing it to fly backwards and hit the ground hard.

"Tikkal!" Klarion said and glared at Dr. Fate and Raven. "I can't believe you both would assault a defenseless pussycat!"

"We both know that that creature is no cat, witch boy" Nabu stated with narrowed eyes.

"And without your familiar, you have no anchor on this reality" he concluded as Klarion began to fade in and out of reality.

"Bullies! Killjoys! You're a geizer, Nabu and you're nothing but a demon!" he yelled at them. Raven growled and her eyes turned bright red as she shot a black force towards Klarion who feared her now. He loop-holed himself away from her and took Tikkal into his arms.

"We're out of here!" Klarion said and disappeared into the darkness. Raven still had her teeth clenched and red eyes but then calmed down her anger after realizing that that power would've either paralyzed the boy or…killed him. She panted softly and held onto herself to slow down her breathing and get her emotions back into order. Nabu placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked in his and Wally's voice. Raven nodded and took another breath and stood up straight.

"Yes, I'm…fine" she said.

"I appreciate your assistance with Klarion" Nabu said. Raven was about to respond then she heard her teammates groaning in agonizing pain in her mind.

"My teammates" she said with worry. Nabu used his mind and unclothed Abra leaving him in his underwear and without his power, which allowed her new team to be freed of his control. Superboy stood up and came close to Abra.

"Show's over" he said and then punched Abra square in the face, knocking him out.

* * *

'_YES! That's how we kick it on the earthly plane!'_

'_Uhhh….it's over right? So why isn't Nabu taking off the helmet?_

'_**Because the Earth needs Dr. Fate. I will not release this body.'**_

'_He can't do that! Can he do that?'_

'_He can, but shouldn't. Nabu, this is not the right kid's soul belongs to the world of science, not sorcery.'_

'_**True. But I do not appreciate being permanently hidden away. Useless and isolated for decades of a time. Chaos must not be allowed to reign!'**_

'_That won't happen again. The boy will take the helmet and make sure you're put to good use'_

'_**What of the girl who fought alongside me? She is a believer.'**_

'_Yea, but you can't use her. Her soul is already conflicted with…..some things and allowing yourself to be at war with her soul while having her as your host is not the smartest idea. I swear Nabu, I will put you to good use and find the right host for you. I promise.'_

'_And in the meantime, I'll stick around. Keep you company'_

'_Wait! What happened to you ascending? Seeing Inza?'_

'_So you believe now, eh? Don't sweat it, kid. I'll spend a few more millennia here, then see Inza. That's the great thing about eternity, it's eternal'_

'_**The bargain is acceptable.'**_

'_Some free advice before you go: find your own little spitfire. One who won't let you get away with nothing. For example, that-'_

* * *

Wally was then transported back to reality and Raven was relieved to see him.

"You okay, Wally?" she asked and placed a hand on his arm.

The Kid Flash smiled. "Yea, perfect." He said and then looked over at Nelson's deceased body still on the ground. Walking over to him, Wally placed his pocket watch back into his palm and closed his eyes. Raven bent down next to him and held his shoulder as they closed their eyes and mourned over the former Dr. Fate.

* * *

_**(Mount Justice: August 20, 03:48 EDT)**_

Wally walked into the Justice Fame Room and put up Dr. Fate's mask with the rest of the mask and souvenirs of beaten enemies and remembered heroes.

Raven cleared her throat and leaned up against the doorway. "How was it being Dr. Fate?"

"Well technically speaking, I wasn't Dr. Fate. Nabu took over my body and used it as a host."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "So you're saying you believe in magic now?"

"After witnessing what he did and even what you can do…..yea, I guess I do believe now." He said and then froze. "But don't-"

"Easy there, Speedy Gonzalez. I won't say anything to your friends."

Wally smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Raven' he said and grinned when he saw Miss Martian walk by.

"Hey Megan! Guess who got us two tickets to a magic show!" he said and chased after her as usual. Raven rolled her eyes at his antics and walked into the room, gazing at the helmet herself.

"Nostalgic much?" Superboy asked

"Wally's idea" she responded and continued to stare at the helmet of Fate.

Superboy scratched the back of his head and cleared his throat, looking at the ground uncomfortably. "Hey Raven, listen about what I said earlier-"

"Don't worry about it." She said

"No, it wasn't right. Sorry" he said uncomfortably. Raven looked at him for a moment and then moved towards him.

"I forgive you" she said and cracked a small smile. Superboy returned it.

"If you don't mind me asking, what do you really look like under that hood?" he asked. Raven looked down for he was the first person here to ask her that. Normally, she would keep her hood down with the Teen Titans but this was an all-new team and she wasn't ready to show her appearance freely, but since she was going to be living her for a while, she might as well let it be shown. Small tanned/pale hands grabbed the edges of her hood and pulled it back, letting it fall and showed her long curly violet colored hair flow down her shoulder. Her amethyst eyes now shined as did her red chakra gem in the center of her forehead. Arched eyebrows, ripe pink lips accented her facial features well and Superboy was amazed at how attractive this girl was. Her eyes bored into his as she awaited his reaction.

"Nice" was all he said with a small nod and then walked away, heading to his room. Raven continued to watch him even as he went into his room and she didn't realize that in all that time, she had actually her first true smile in weeks since the Teen Titans disappearance. And that was a good thing.

* * *

_**Sorry I took a while with this but hopefully it was good for you all. Ntil next time, guys!**_

_**~ Animelover5234 ~**_


End file.
